The Polygonum capitatum is originally a folk herbal medicine, is also the Traditional Miao Medicine. Its main efficacies are clearing heat, diuretic, treating stranguria and stopping dysentery. It is mainly used to treat the cystitis, pyelonephritis and dysentery. At present, Polygonum capitatum research is mostly focused on the anti-inflammatory activities.
In addition, there are many reports on the preparation of the Polygonum capitatum extract, but due to the different extraction methods, the effective ingredients and contents are different. Therefore, technical personnel of this field still expect to get more effective products from the Polygonum capitatum. 